


red

by changbinnies



Series: you’re my rainbow [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, actually maybe not everyone is mentioned, chan can’t sleep, chan is the King of overworking himself, everyone else but minho is mentioned, my first fic so pls be nice to me omg, soft, they are idols in this lol, woojin wants chan to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changbinnies/pseuds/changbinnies
Summary: woojin always waits for chan to walk back to the dorms together.





	red

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!! this is my first fic! unbetad (lol) so lmk if there are any mistakes, and thank you for clicking on this!:) -a

red (n): love, passion, leadership, courage, strength

•

“I’m going back to the dorms, Chan,” a soft voice says from the small crack in the door to the studio. The voice pauses for a moment before adding, “...you should, too.”

Chan rubs his eyes, sore and red from nonstop working for four hours. It’s 2:37 in the morning. He slowly turns around in his chair, happy to see that Woojin hasn’t walked away just yet. “It’s not that late...” Chan tries to argue as a yawn interrupts his train of thought.

The door opens wider and Woojin steps in, dressed in his winter jacket and looking absolutely adorable. Chan suddenly has the urge to hug him. “Channie,” he starts, and Chan’s mind begins to melt. “It’s late. The songs can wait. You know the fans would rather you get more rest than release songs earlier.” As he’s talking, Woojin walks towards Chan and eventually rests his hands on his shoulders, gently massaging them. Chan’s body begins to melt also. “Walk back with me?”

And Chan would be nothing but an idiot if he had rejected that offer.

“Of course, Woojin.” He goes through his post-producing-session mental checklist—turn off all of the equipment, throw on a jacket, collect belongings—and begins walking to the door, a smile threatening to break his face in half when he sees Woojin holding the door, hand outstretched for him to take.

They hold hands the entire (short) walk back.

•

When Chan _finally_ collapses in his bed at 3:06, he turns towards Woojin’s bed and says, “thanks for keeping me alive, Woojin,” despite not knowing if he has already fallen asleep or not yet.

•

_“My least favorite thing ever... the sound of my alarm.”_

Despite telling Woojin this years ago when they first met and TMI-quizzed each other, Chan still opts to set an alarm rather than have one of the younger ones wake him up. _“I’m the leader, I should wake up first,”_ he had reasoned. Woojin thinks that his logic is stupid.

So, because of Chan’s stupid logic, Woojin decides that he’ll wake Chan up today, at 7:58 instead of 8:00, but really, what’s two more minutes of sleep if Chan wakes up in a better mood due to the lack of his alarm?

•

“Chan... Channie, wake up.”

Chan blindly swats at the hand gently shaking his blanket. “No,” he mumbles into his pillow.

“Chan, we have to be at the shoot at 9,” he hears Woojin’s voice say quietly, doing his best not to wake up Minho sleeping soundly across the room.

Chan turns around, looking Woojin in the eyes. Woojin looks great, if Chan’s going to be honest. He doesn’t look like he got out of bed just ten minutes ago, which is unfair in every single way. Chan begins to feel slightly self conscious about his oily, frowzy hair and the sleep still imbedded in his eyes and throws an arm over his face. This is why he always insists on being the first up in his room—so he can wash up in the bathroom before allowing anyone else to see his face.

Chan half-heartedly swats in Woojin’s general direction with his free arm. “Don’t look at me. I’ll go wash up in a minute.”

Woojin takes his “don’t look at me” as a teasing opportunity and begins tugging at both of Chan’s arms. “I’ll look at you all I want, Channie. Let’s wash up together!”

Chan malfunctions.

•

Woojin does end up dragging Chan to the bathroom, and giggles when Chan begins to nod off while brushing his teeth.

•

Woojin is beginning to feel a sense of déjà vu as he checks the studio before he leaves at 1:43 for a possible curly haired, permanently tired boy.

As he peeks into Chan’s studio room, he sees him passed out on the desk, computer screen black due to not being used.

He approaches Chan, hugging him from behind and putting his head on his shoulder. “Chan, wake up. You can’t fall asleep in the studio again,” he mutters. Chan doesn’t stir, and in a rush of boldness, Woojin presses a soft kiss to the top of his head. “Channie,” he tries again, shaking him gently. The boy below him begins to stir, rubbing his eyes as he makes eye contact with Woojin. Woojin can’t help but smile, a huge smile that spreads all across his face. “Let’s walk back.”

Woojin lets go of Chan to let him go through his post-producing-session mental checklist and is surprised when instead of walking through the door that Woojin is holding for him, Chan stays in his seat, watching him.

“Woojin,” Chan starts. He can’t word his next sentences properly or he’ll turn into a blushing mess.

_Thank you. Thanks for waking me up, for keeping my sleep schedule in check, for keeping me grounded, for sharing leadership responsibilities with me, for being a comforting friend to talk to when I’m down, for—_

“Thanks.”

He rises up and walks through the door, taking Woojin’s hand again.

“It’s no problem, Channie,” Woojin says, smiling, and throwing up a peace sign. It’s so cute. Chan cries a little on the inside. He clings onto Woojin’s arm until the reach the dorms. It is cold, after all.

•

The cycle of wake Chan up, make sure Chan sleeps, wake Chan up, maybe playfully flirt with Chan, make sure Chan sleeps repeats over and over until Minho finally speaks up. Not that Woojin would ever stop.

“Hyung.” The two of them are sitting in their room, taking a break, while Chan is in the kitchen helping Seungmin and Jisung cook.

Woojin looks up from his phone and hums. “Yeah?”

“Chan’s been sleeping much better lately, hasn’t he?” Minho’s tone is sincere, and Woojin is unspeakably happy that he has noticed.

“Definitely,” Woojin answers, feeling his heart fill with joy.

Minho smiles, looking back at his phone. “It’s got to do with you, doesn’t it?” And Woojin doesn’t answer, because they both know the answer to that question.

•

Phone plugged into the speaker and practicing his vocals, Woojin all but jumps when a loud ping sounds through the speaker, signaling a text. He ignores it, until the pings keep coming, stopping after six.

 **channie:** woojin

 **channie:** it’s only 12:30 and i decided to go to bed

 **channie:** isn’t that amazing

 **channie:** i haven’t gotten as much done but i’ve been feeling better compared to when i slept at 3 every morning

 **channie:** hopefully you practiced enough too

 **channie:** so u can walk me back?:)

Woojin smiles  _so_  big and turns his head to the door when he hears knocks. Chan waves cutely from behind the door, dimples poking out.

When Woojin joins him, Chan begins telling him about something stupid that Jeongin did earlier, laughing and gesturing animatedly. Woojin listens and smiles the entire time, until Chan is interrupted by a door behind them opening.

Minho peeps his head out of one of the practice rooms. “I thought I heard Chan-hyung talking! For once, you’re not the last person to leave the company building!” Minho grins, corners of his lips turning up at the sight of Woojin walking with Chan. “Goodnight, _lovebirds_ ,” Minho teases, disguising the last word under a cough. Woojin hears it though, sending him a quick glare before Minho retreats back to his room and Chan continues his story.

•

Woojin has never been as flirty as Minho, or maybe Hyunjin, only throwing out remarks like, “Chan, this outfit suits you well,” or “your dimples are so cute!” or “Channie! Come cuddle with me!” But Woojin can’t seem to stop thinking about the time he kissed Chan. Sure, Chan was asleep and it was only on the head, but Woojin finds himself wanting to try it again.

So one night, when Woojin is so caught up in practicing that he doesn’t realize it’s almost 3 in the morning until Chan texts him, “let’s walk home!!!!” he does exactly that. He tries it. It’s on the cheek this time, and Chan is awake, and Woojin wonders why he chose this moment—Chan was telling another story, about Felix this time—to do it. Chan stops.

(Later, Woojin remembers being so enamored by Chan’s smile that his brain just screamed do it, and he listened.)

“Was that an accident?” Chan mumbles, not keeping eye contact. Woojin is tempted to say yes until Chan continues. “Because if it wasn’t...” he trails off.

“If it wasn’t? Chan, why would I kiss you on accident?”

Chan looks at him, embarrassed.

“Well, if it wasn’t, I might just have to let you do it again.”


End file.
